Trailmix
by Morning Lace
Summary: A collection of stories. All are different and VERY random.
1. Valentine's Day

Me: Okay, I have to tell you about this fic. Some characters are those from Kingdom Hearts one and two. But many other anime/manga/video games are included. With me so far?

Riku: why do you have to make it difficult?

Me: Im.. not trying to. Just go wid da flow, Riku!

Riku: whatever.

Me: anyway, Me and my three best friends are the MAIN characters, kay? Kureha, Koryu and Kiara. The others are just our 'guys'. And there are other girls included, sometimes. But mostly 'our guys'.

Axel: if there are other anime/manga/video games included, why did you pick kingdom hearts?

Me: cause it's my fav. n.n Now, Each chapter is its own story. Totally unrelated to the chappie before it. This is basically a collection of mini stories within one huge, endless one. The characters will differ depending on the story. So each disclaimer will be different.

Axel: you're such a pain in the a...

Me: AXEL! do you really want to be beaten with yogurt again? Shut up! Anyway... the Yume in this fic is in no way related to the one in Without my dreams. Well, it's the same person, different personality. VERY different personality... So just think of her as a totally different person, kay? And Yume is me.

And Koryu? That's one of my best friends. Not the demon from Wish. Kay?

These mini stories make **_no_** sense, are totally random, very stupid and are completely for fun. I will update whenever hyperness strikes, get writers block, or when I get several reviews, if ppl like 'em. So enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Spirited Away, Fruits Basket, Gundam Wing, Inu Yasha, Yu-gi-oh, or any of the characters included. Or the cupid song that I do not know the title to or who wrote it. I own nothing, exept myself.

* * *

**_VALENTINES DAY_**

**_Radio:_** And let your arrow flow-oh-oh-oh...

_**Yume:**_ Ah... so sweet...

_**Haku**_: What are you listening to?

_**Yume**_: Ah... um... I dunno... n.n

_**Yuki:**_ (walks in room) What are you listening to?

_**Haku**_: She doesn't know.

_**Yuki**_: -sweat drop- Right.

_**Yume**_: Well, it's some kind of valentine's day song. Listen: (turns up volume)...

**_Radio: _**Cupid, draw back your bo-oh, and let, your arrow flow-oh, straight to, my lover's heart, for me-eee...

_**Yume:**_ -sigh- so... sooo

_**Kiara**_: It's so roma-a-a-a...

_**Duo:**_ Romantic?

_**Kiara**_: Yeah! n.n

_**Yume**_: Hi! When'd you and Duo get here?

_**Kiara: **_Just now. Ayame and Koga came too!

_**Yume: **_Wow, really? um... Yuki... Aaya's here...

_**Yuki:**_ (interrupts) I know! ug... I'm leaving. (walks off)

_**Yume:**_ No, no! don't go, please stay! (grabs Yuki with both hands)

_(Poof)_

_**Yuki:**_ (now in rat form) -.-...

_**Yume:**_ SORRY, SORRY! I didn't think I'd hugged you! O.o

_**Yuki:**_ its... okay...

_**Yume:**_ heh heh... oh! Kiara?

_**Kiara**_: hm?

_**Yume:**_ where's duo?

_**Kiara:**_ Duo? He's right... duo?... **DUO!**

**_Duo:_** WHAT? (comes from around door) I was just saying Hi to Kureha and Koryu!

_**Yume**_: Oh! They're here! Yay! HI HI! n.n

_**Kureha**_: Hi! n.n

_**Koryu:**_ Why did you repeat yourself?

_**Yume:**_ I dunno... I just did. n.n

_**Inu Yasha:**_ It's really annoying you know. (anger mark)

_**Kyo:**_ So are you.

_**Inu Yasha:**_ WHAT?

_**Koga:**_ Shut up stupid mutt.

_**Inu Yasha:**_ And who do you think you are, you mangy wolf? EH?

**_Kureha:_** Kiara, Koryu, can't you make your guys be quiet?

**_Kiara_**: Koga, shut up.

_**Koga:**_ grrr..

_**Koryu:**_ Kyo, shut up, Inu Yasha: sit!

_**Inu Yasha:**_ UG! (whump!)

_**Kiara:**_ So, what are we all gathered here for?

_**Yume:**_ I wanted to celebrate Valentine's Day. I just forgot I had asked everyone to come! n.n

_**Haku**_: (sweatdrop) That's sad.

_**Kiara:**_ Yeah, but we get to celebrate Valentine's roma-a-a-a-

_**Aaya**_: Romance? Ha ha! That's so typical of you!

_**Yuki:**_ Shut up. Go away. Never show your face here again. (big anger mark)

_**Aaya:**_ HA HA HA... But of course you must be thrilled to see your beloved older brother once again!

_**Inu Yasha:**_ ug... (gets up from floor) You sure love to talk, don't you?

_**Aaya:**_ Inu Yasha, is it? That's your name?

_**Inu Yasha:**_ Yeah. What's it to you?

_**Aaya:**_ Would you not love to see your Koryu in a lovely romantic outfit?

_**Inu Yasha**_: -gulp- Wh... WHAT? (blushes)

_**Aaya**_: But of course! I should create outfits for everyone in celebration of this romantic day!

_**Kiara:**_ -GASP- REALLY AYAME?

_**Aaya:**_ HA HA HA!

_**Bakura:**_ Don't you dare make one for Kureha! (anger mark)

_**Kureha:**_ WHAT? DON'T YOU WANT TO SEE ME ALL PRETTY, KURA-BEAST?

_**Yume**_: um... Kureha... maybe Bakura's just trying to protect you?

_**Bakura:**_ ... (anger mark)

_**Kureha:**_ really Bakura? n.n (hug) -crack- Oh, Yume! (drops Bakura) -thud-

_**Yume:**_ hm?

_**Kureha:**_ Where's Riku? I haven't seen him since we got here.

_**Yume**_: hmmm... good question! I think he's asleep..

_**Koryu**_: Let's go find him.

_**Yume:**_ Yes! (everyone follows her into Riku's room)

Riku is on the bed, facing the door, asleep.

_**Riku:**_ zzzzzz...

_**Yume**_: awww... he looks so angelic...

_**Haku**_: Yume.

_**Yume:**_ ? what ?

_**Haku:**_ He's drooling.

_**Koga:**_ Yeah. How can he be... angelic? -ug... don't call a guy that-

_**Yume:**_ SO? HE'S STILL ANGELIC! -gasp- Hope I didn't wake him up!

_**Aaya:**_ So romantic!

_**Kiara:**_ Yes..

_**Koryu:**_ so sweet...

_**Kureha:**_ Oh, Yume, don't you think you should wake him up?

_**Koryu:**_ Yeah, so he won't miss anything fun!

_**Yume**_: Well, I guess... but he looks so sweet

**_All guys:_** (big sweatdrop)

_**Kureha:**_ I know, but...

_**Bakura:**_ He wouldn't like you watching him when he was asleep. -.-

_**Kureha:**_ DON'T INTURRUPT ME! Anyways... I watch you all the time...

_**Bakura:**_ O.O -I'm never going to sleep again-

_**Yume:**_ Well... okay...(kneels down by Riku's bed) he's so sweet... (lays head on bed watching Riku sleep)

_**Duo:**_ this is getting really embarrassing... -blush-

Duke walks in

_**Duke**_: Yeah! I mean, what if we told him you were watching him, hmm?

Yume suddenly grows 70 feet tall and towers over Duke

_**Yume:**_ what was that Dukie?

_**Duke**_: -eep- O.O

_**Kyo:**_ hurry and wake him up already!

_**Aaya**_: don't be such a spoilsport Kyonchi!

_**Kyo:**_ DON'T CALL ME KYONCHI! (anger mark)

_**Aaya:**_ HA HA HA!

Sesshomaru walks in behind Duke

_**Kureha and Kiara:**_ HI SESSY! (little hearts everywhere)

_**Sesshomaru**_: ... Yume, you two should really get a room or wake him up...

_**Yume:**_ But...

_**Sesshomaru**_: ... look, all the guys are getting sick.

_**Guys:**_ -turning green-

_**Kureha:**_ Nah, they're just jealous.

_**All Guys**_: NO!

_**Yume:**_ Well... (turns back to the bed, takes one last glance at the 'angelic' sleeping Riku) I guess I could always watch him tonight... or tomorrow...

_**Girls**_: Yes... we can watch our guys too...

_**Guys:**_ (anger mark)

_**Yume:**_ Riku... Riiikuuu.. -many hearts- (leans over and gives Riku a very loving hug) Wakey Wakey!

_**Riku:**_ mmm... (rolls around a bit)

_**Yume:**_ -gasp- SO SWEET!

_**Everyone:**_ -sweatdrop-

_**Riku:**_ (opens eyes) -yawn- um... why is there almost twenty people in my room?

_**Duke:**_ oh yeah, this'll be GOOD!

_**Yume:**_ DUKE! (anger mark)

_**Duke:**_ hee hee hee... -.-

_**Yume:**_ we weren't doing anything Riku, we just came to wake you up.

_**Riku:**_ Really? hmm... and you need this many people to wake me up?

_**Yume:**_Yeah... sort of a... moral support group! Yeah!

_**Riku:**_ Mm hm.. right. anyway, do you mind if I get dressed?

_**Yume:**_ No, not at all!

_**Riku:**_ ... that means go out!

_**Yume:**_ Oh! right! hehe...

_everyone walks out while door is closed behind them_

**_Bakura: _**All that fuss just to wake someone up. (sweatdrop)

_**Yuki:**_ Yes... but we're used to it.

_**Aaya:**_ Come, little brother! You know you love it! It's every man's romantic dream to be so adored by a woman! Every man's..

_**Yuki:**_ SHUT UP! (huge anger mark)

_**Aaya.**_ Ha Ha Ha!

(Riku opens door)

Yume: Riku! Good morning!

_**Riku:**_ ... Yeah. -what was going on while I was asleep?-

(Yume hugs Riku)

_**Riku**_: Yume! C'mon, let go! -not here in front of everyone!-

_**Yume:**_ No! you hug me back!

_**Riku:**_ -sigh- Fine. (hugs Yume)

(Yume slides down wall)

_**Guys:**_ (total blush)

_**Kiara:**_ Duo!

_**Duo:**_ What?

_**Kiara:**_ HUGGY HUGGY! MY TURN!

_**Duo:**_ NO! O.O (runs and kiara chases)

_**Sessy:**_ -sigh- Fools.

_**Haku:**_ Well, what now?

_**Duo:**_ Kiara! (still running) You can stop chasing me now! C'mon, stop! .. OOF! (trips over someone sitting in the hall.) Wha?

_Dark eyes glare at him from underneath a veil._

_**Duo:**_ (scooching backward. kinda like a crabwalk) um...ah... heh heh... sorry.. I... K-kiara? um...who?

_**Kureha:**_ Akito! Yay, you're here!

_**Yume:**_ Yes, good, but... why were you in the floor?

_**Akito:**_ ... I didn't feel like standing. -.-

_**Everyone:**_ o...kay.. (sweatdrop)

_**Kureha:**_ Yay! now both my beasts are here!

_**Yuki:**_ -what a way to put it!- Hey... where'd Ayame go? (looks around suspiciously)

_**Aaya:**_ (grabs Yuki's shoulders from behind in a hug) Yes, yes, so you DO miss me, little brother! Yes, let today, valentines day, the intimate day, be the day we brothers deepen our bond!

_**Yuki**_: YOU IDIOT! LET GO OF ME! (anger mark)

_**Aaya:**_ Ha Ha Ha!

_**Koryu**_: Ayame, where did you go?

_**Aaya:**_ to the kitchen, where Min'e and I prepared a Valentines breakfast for the lovers.

_**Kiara:**_ REALLY AAYA?

_**Duo, Bakura, Inu yasha and Riku:**_ WHAT? LOVERS!

_**Aaya:**_ Why you four and Kureha, Koryu, Kiara and Yume. You four couples are the lovers!

_**Male half of the 'lover's' group**_: WHAT?

_**Kiara:**_ (grabs Duo by the arm) C'mon, Duo, lets go eat!

_**Duo**_: ah! um...

_**Kureha:**_ Bakura! Akito! Come!

Bakura and Akito follow sullenly; they want to leave in one piece.

_**Koryu:**_ Inu Yasha, Kyo! C'mon!

_**Inu Yasha:**_ NO! Why should I eat anything that weird snake made? (anger mark)

_**Kyo:**_ There better not be any leeks! (also a anger mark)

_**Koryu**_: INU YASHA! Get your butt over here!

_**Inu Yasha:**_ NO! MAKE ME!

_**Koryu**_: SI..

_**Inu Yasha:**_ No, No! Fine! I'll GO! (stomps over to koryu)

_**Yume and Riku:**_ (sweatdrop) ...

_**Yume:**_ Anyway... Are you hungry Riku?

_**Riku:**_ um... yeah a little I guess...

_**Yume: **_Then I am too! (grabs Riku's hand) Let's go?

_**Riku:**_ (looks down at his hand) um... okay.

_In the kitchen_

_**Kureha:**_ Wow! There's streamers and ribbons everywhere!

_**Kiara:**_ Man, Aaya, you went all out, didn't you?

_**Aaya:**_ Ha Ha Ha! Yes, I did a wonderful job didn't I? Of course! Who else could turn this kitchen into a valentines paradise? And soon, you too will realize the wonderful dream of MEN'S ROMANCE!

_**Everyone:**_ -.-... (trying to figure out what he just said)

_**Inu Yasha:**_ You REALLY love to talk.

c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c

_**Koryu**_: Hey Inu Yasha!

_**Inu Yasha:**_ What?

_**Koryu:**_ You're all dressed in red!

_**Inu Yasha:**_ So? I always dress like this.

_**Koryu:**_ Yeah, but red in valentines day color. You're all ready to celebrate!

_**Inu Yasha:**_ ugh. (sweatdrop)

c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c

_**Kiara:**_ What Aaya did is so roma-a-a-a...

_**Duo**_: romantic?

_**Kiara:**_ Heh... yeah.

_**Duo:**_ Why can't you ever say that word?

_**Kiara:**_ I dunno. It just sorta gets stuck. (sweatdrop)

c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c

_**Yume:**_ Wow, so many red, and pink and white things!

_**Riku:**_ Yeah... but it's kind of embarrassing.

_**Yume:**_ really? why?

_**Riku:**_ It's all so... girly.

_**Yume:**_ Thats why girls love it so much! So romantic!

_**Riku:**_ yeah, that's why guys don't.

_**Yume**_: Oh. (looks down at Riku's hand that she is still holding) You ... want me to let go?

_**Riku:**_ No... it's okay.

_**Yume:**_ But I thought you...

_**Riku:**_ It's just, something's we don't mind. It's just too embarrassing to talk about it.

_**Yume:**_ ooohhh... -I just solved a big mystery!-

_**Riku**_: Guys just don't like to talk about romantic stuff.

_**Yume:**_ Um.. what about Aaya? He...

_**Riku:**_ HE'S JUST WIERD!

_**Yume:**_ ah ha ha! Oh, look there's a big boquet of roses! So pretty, and there's one at every plate!

_**Riku**_: see, that's what I mean.

_**Yume:**_ ... well... yes... but they are pretty...

_**Riku...**_ (walks over to a plate, picks up a rose and gives it to yume.)

_**Yume:**_ -GASP!- SO PRETTY! Thank you so much! (hugs Riku)

_**Riku:**_ (big blush) -well... it is valentines day..-

c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c

_**Kureha**_: awww.. so sweet (watching Riku and Yume) Isn't it sweet Bakura?

_**Bakura:**_ ... it's sickening.

_**Kureha:**_ YOU HAVE NO TACT! No sense of romance! Akito!

_**Akito**_: What?

_**Kureha**_: Isn't it sweet?

_**Akito:**_ Whatever. (walks off)

_**Kureha:**_ NEITHER OF YOU ACT LIKE GENTLEMEN!

_**Bakura and Akito:**_ ... -so?-

_**Kureha**_: Bakura!

_**Bakura**_: WHAT?

_**Kureha:**_ Gimme a rose! I want one!

_**Bakura:**_ NO! GET YOUR OWN!

_**Kureha:**_ NOW! -do or die-

_**Bakura:**_ (grabs rose and flings it at her) HERE!

_**Kurena:**_ Thank you! n.n Now give me a hug...

_**Bakura:**_ RA FORBID! WHY WOULD I HUG YOU?

_**Kureha**_: bakurAAAAAAAA! (millions of anger marks)

c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c.c

_**Aaya**_: Ha Ha Ha... It's all so romantic! Just as I planned! What do you say, Yuki?

_**Yuki:**_ (anger mark)

_**Aaya:**_ Since you have no one to go with, why don't I go with you, my little brother?

_**Yuki:**_ NO! SAVE IT FOR SHIGURE!

_**Aaya**_: Ha Ha Ha...

_**Haku**_: I feel sorry for those guys...

_**Kyo**_: It's just wrong! They're... heh.. they're trapped like rats. Like that damn Yuki! -snigger-

_**Yuki:**_ Shut up baka neko. At least I'm not stupid.

_**Kyo**_: HAA? WHAT'D YOU SAY?

_**Koga:**_ (ignoring the cat and rat) Yeah, I feel sorry for em too. But that stupid puppy's getting what he deserves... (watching Inu yasha and koryu)

_**Haku:**_ But they're not trying to get away..

_**Koga:**_ They know if they tried to resist, the girls'd probably kill 'em.

_**Haku**_: mm hm. Especially Bakura and Akito... poor guys...

_**Kyo:**_ DAMN RAT!

_**Yuki:**_ Baka neko...

* * *

Well, theres the first mini story. 

More will come with hyperness or reviews.


	2. Packing for vacation

**DISCLAIMER:** I own NOTHING: not Kingdom Hearts, Full Moon, iDentity, Fruits Basket, Yu-gi-oh, Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children, Howl's Moving Castle, Spirited Away, DnAngel, Juvenile O'rion or the characters included. Only me, myself and I.

* * *

_Yume is packing for her trip. All the guys are wandering around the house; pressed into packing duty._

_**Yume:**_ mmm... so much I wanna bring...

_**Riku:**_ How are you going to carry all this stuff?

_**Yume:**_ We've got a car.

_**Ah-dol:**_ But where will we put our stuff if you take up all the room?

_**Yume:**_ You'll figure something out... (looking around distractedly)

_**Ah-dol:**_ aw, thanks.

_**Takuto**_: What are we going to do up there anyway?

_**Yume**_: Same thing I do.

_**Takuto:**_ What's that? (hands her a t-shirt which she stuffs into her huge bag)

_**Yume:**_ Chase the chickens. Where's that hair brush?...

_**Riku:**_ the... c... CHICKENS?

_**Yume**_: mm hm. It's fun! n.n

_**Momiji:**_ YAY, CHICKENS!

_**Yume:**_ YES! n.n

_**Ah-dol:**_ that's sad.

_**Yume:**_ hey! at least SOMEONE appreciates the finer joys of life! (hugs momiji. he poofs into rabbit and hops on her head)

_**Momiji:**_ Yeah!

_**Yuki:**_ so we're going to chase chickens all day? -should I stop her? Poor Kureno's cousins...-

_**Yume:**_ well... no. We're going to a big flea market like thingee and maybe to an Omish store...

_**Riku:**_ ... Omish?

_**Yume:**_ Yes! Omish people are sooo cool! The buggys are awsome and I love horses! n.n

_**Yuki:**_ -Ren's cousins-

_In the kitchen..._

_**Malik**_: (eating a string cheese) so Kadaj; You're going to be separated from 'Mommy' for almost a whole week. How will you handle that? -sneer-

_**Kadaj**_: SHUT UP! LEAVE MOTHER ALONE! -sniffle- (hugs jenova cells to him)

_**Malik:**_ This is gonna be so much fun... watching you suffer...

_Back in Yume's room_

Takuto flops down on her bed, resting his arms behind his head.

_**Takuto:**_ so what are you bringing?

_**Yume:**_ I have three new manga, and... HEY GET OFF MY BED!

_**Takuto:**_ What's up with you?

_**Yume:**_ ONLY RIKU HAS THE SACRED PRIVILAGE OF SITTING ON MY BED! OFF!

_**Takuto:**_ sheesh! fine! (rolls off)

_**Riku:**_ O.O

_**Yume:**_ wanna sit down Riku? n.n

_**Riku:**_ I'm... fine... O.O

_**Yume:**_ okay. well Ive got three new manga. I havn't read em yet and I've had em almost a week.

_**Everyone in the room:**_ O.O -GASP- You... YOU WHO CAN READ THREE NEW MANGAS IN ONE DAY! You havn't READ em yet? Whats WRONG with you?

_**Yume:**_ Nothing. I had to save em for the trip. So I'd have something new to do.

_**Riku:**_ How did you muster up all that willpower? I thought you were weaker than that!

_**Yume:**_ hehe... um... parental authority helps?

_**Everyone:**_ (sweatdrop)

Axel walks over and peers into bag

_**Axel:**_ Yume...

_**Yume:**_ yes?

_**Axel:**_ You have hardly any clothes in there. All manga and games.

_**Yume:**_ Yup! n.n Gotta keep busy right?

_**Axel:**_ but theres no ps2 where we're going is there?

_**Yume:**_ No.

_**Axel:**_ Then... why are you bringing ps2 games?

_**Yume:**_ I can't be separated from them.

_**Everyone:**_ -so sad-

Tsukasa walks in

_**Tsukasa:**_ Are you almost done packing?

_**Yume**_: Yeah. n.n Oh! Hi Tsukasa! How's my lil angel? (hugs Tsukasa)

_**Tsukasa:**_ I'm... fine... -blush-

_**Yume:**_ I never can get over how soft your wings are! (pets wings on Tsukasa's head.)

_**Tsukasa:**_ Yes... well...(claps hands to wings on head, trying to hide them.)

_**Yume:**_ Hehe! n.n

_**Riku**_: The car will only hold so many of us. How will we all get there?

Suddenly there's a whooshing sound coming from the open window, curtains go flying around, and a dragon lands outside.

Yume leans out the window and waves like mad.

_**Yume:**_ HI HAKU! n.n

_**Haku:**_ Hi.

_**Axel:**_ So...?

_**Yume:**_ That's how most of you'll get there. You can ride Haku! Luckies!

_**Takuto:**_ Yume... -massive eye twitch-

_**Yume:**_ Yes? n.n

_**Takuto**_: Don't.. say it like that... kay? Sounds wrong...

_**Yume:**_ YOU SICKO! (beats him over the head; hitting the kitty hat.)

_**Takuto:**_ HEY HEY! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT SAID IT!

_**Yume:**_ You PERVERT!

_**Momiji:**_ n,n

Yuki, Ah-dol, and Tsukasa walk out, shaking their heads.

_**Riku:**_ Hey... Yume... isn't Dark and Howl coming? I havn't seen them around...

_**Yume:**_ ... yeah They're coming. They're just still kinda pissed at me right now...

_**Riku:**_ what'd you do?

_**Yume:**_ Nothing! I just borrowed a few feathers from Dark to make a duster! And it's not MY fault Howl doesn't realize when there's a window in the way!

_**Riku:**_ -sigh- poor guys...

* * *

Me: Just so you know, this IS a story. Simply in a different style. Those were NOT author notes; THESE are. n.n There's a difference. 


	3. You know you're obsessed

Me: All of these things have happened to me. And I've been told over and over... that I'm overly obsessed...

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

**_YOU KNOW YOU'RE OBSESSED WITH KINGDOM HEARTS WHEN..._**

#1. When you see a trinity mark on the road, going down the highway, and you have an almost uncontrolable urge to jump on it.

#2. You see the "NEW" sign from kh2's menu, out of the corner of your eye. But you then realize it's just your fish food container.

#3. You see red moogle balls bouncing around.

#4. You close your eyes to go to sleep, and you see a tiny leon wandering to somewhere.

#5. You must supress your urges to laugh like a maniac whenever you see a save point.

#6. You dream about Riku, waffles, and rollercoster rides.

#7. You see an enemy healthbar out of nowhere.

#8. You fall asleep EVERY night thinking about kh.

#9. You actually forget how to say and spell the word "LION".

#10. You get bored and want to sing, but the only song that comes to mind is Simple and Clean...

#11. There are kingdom hearts battles in your dreams.

#12. You believe there's a secret passage to the kh world under a door stopper, and kick at it to dislodge the evil obstruction. You kick so hard your shoe flies off and narrowly misses striking a friend... somewhere...

#13. Actually have a real conversation with your favorite kh character.

#14. When people are talking about "Clouds" you think they mean CLOUD from Kingdom hearts and Final fantasy.

#15. Decorate your entire bathroom with a Destiny Islands theme.

* * *

Welp... guess I'm obsessed! Hopelessly, Happily, Incurably... obsessed! 


	4. Trademark of Evil: Peroxide

Me: Wellll... lets try this authoress thing again...

Axel: You sack of procrastinating skin you!

Riku: It's pathetic, really... -.-;

Me: Well, I had my reasons...

Riku: Yes. You were sulking.

Axel: Y'big baby!

Me: -pouts-

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom hearts, Yu-gi-oh, Fruits Basket or Final Fantasy Advent Children.**

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day on "Fletcher's Mountain".

Souseiki, more commonly known as "Suki" was playing with her beloved one year old puppy. Who was, at this point in time, roughly the size of a bear cub. Truey, twas a puppy no longer.

Suki had asked Kadaj, one of the many in her male harem, to hold her dog in check while she went to get water for the waterbowl.

Unfourtunatly, it seemd as though Kadaj didn't know how to operate a retractable dog leash...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kadaj: Um... hey Suki? This dog of yours keeps going... Isn't this leash supossed to stop him? -sweatmark-

Suki: (backwards glance) Well Yeah! Just hit that button there...

Malik: Keh... Just run from the dog, Suki. The leash'll kick in. (leans against Suki's car) -giggle-

Suki: Mali...! WHAT kind of FOOL do you think I AM? Y'dont RUN from DOGS, Malik! They'll chase you.

Malik: -grin- Well, he's still a ways away, go ahead and run, the leash only goes 16 feet.

Suki: Well... I suposse I can outrun him... and he IS still back there.

o0o0o0o0o

The unlucky girl we know as Suki began to run, and her beloved dog... ran faster.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the tawny animal dart in front of her; wraping the leash cord around her feet.

Suki tripped, and the speed at which she had been running with, kept her going. She fell onto the asphalt, bounced a few times, give or take a bounce, and came to rest at the feet of Malik, who was by then roaring with laughter.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Suki: -groans and lugges herself upward- W...what happened? oooh.. that hurts...

Kadaj: You ran from a dog many times faster than yourself, and did a faceplant on gritty asphalt. Smart move. -.-

Suki: Malik told me to! H... hey im BLEEDING! -peers at knee through hole in favorite pants-

Malik: -gasps for air like a fish out of water- W... what kind of fool do I t...think you are? A huge one, apparantly!... You BAKA! You're not supossed to do EVERYthing you're told! That was just a SUGGESTION! -doubles over laughing-

Suki: T...THIS IS YOUR FAULT, KADAJ!

Kadaj: What? How's this MY fault!

Suki: YOU were supossed to hold on to him! YOU didn't!

Kadaj: No! It's not my... Suki... WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Suki: -drags herself to the now wary man- I will have revenge...

Puppy: **:3**

(Minutes later, inside the house)

Hatori: Well, you did a nice bangup job on your knee. You do know you're not supossed to run from dogs, right Suki? -innocent-

Suki: (grits teeth and bares them at Malik) Yes, I know, Hatori.

Hatori pulles out a large brown bottle from his black bag.

Suki: WHAT... is that?

Hatori: This? It's like neosporin, only better.

Suki: It's not... Peroxide... is it? -wide eyes-

Hatori: Well, yes.Yes it is. -nods while unscrewing white cap and dabbing on a cottonball-

Suki: -scoots backwards rapidly- Hatori. You are N.O.T putting peroxide on me. No, No, and No.

Hatori: -blinks- But we must put some kind of antiseptic on your knee, you've torn it to pieces. And this is best.

Suki: No I said! nonoNO..! (Suki attempts to make her escape)

o0o0o0o0o0o

Hatori nods at Malik and Kadaj, who are standing behind Suki. They grab her arms and Hatori quickly dabs the medicine on the struggling girl's knee.

Unknown to the three, Suki has always harbored a morbid fear of peroxide... She screeched in terror and grabbed her wounded knee.

Her eyes widened in horrer and fear as large bubbles of the burning liquid emerged from the torn and bleeding skin.

An unearthly and inhuman shreik emerged from the room and all the living beings within the building stared towards the room from whence it came.

Inside the room, Suki was rolling around on the floor, clasping her knee to her, and making various grunts, squeals and suffering in general while Hatori, Malik and Kadaj stared at her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hatori: I think you're over reacting, Suki. -.-'

Malik: Oh Sukichan, I do believe you got some cuts on your hand too, didn't you? -twisted grin-

Hatori: -looks up- Ah? Did I miss some? We have to treat that too, of course. -sighs and takes the hated bottle back out of the bag-

Suki: MALIK, you FIEND! (shoving at malik's knees and sucseeding at making him fall flat, she drug her self over to him.)

Malik: wh... What are you doing?!

Suki: keh... (pins him down and proceeds with a horrendous titty twisting session.)

Malik: _**SHRIEK!**_

Kadaj: -hunches down, hiding his own titties in fear and shock-

Riku peers past the doorframe

Riku: WHAT was that sound?!

Suki: RIKU! -whirls around, clenching fist-

Riku: ... um... what? -ulp- o,0

Suki: NEVER ever get hurt! These sadistic painlovers will hold you down, pour acid on your cut, the acid will foam up, burning and eating away at your flesh till there is only bones and a few snew remaining! THEY ARE EVIL! -angermark-

Malik: -whisper- b...but its...

Suki: It was frothing and foaming, no human was ment to froth! Medicine or not, it JUST AIN'T NATURAL! And it hurrtttsss... -wails, while giving malik's titties an extra mean twist-

Riku: -glad im not in his place-

Hatori: I still say you're over reacting. It's only a little peroxide.

Suki: _EEEVIIIILLLLL..._

* * *

Axel: that's ... well... 

Riku: how can you expect to get better if you wont allow medicine?

Me: Medicine, yes. Acid, flesh eating foaming liquid, no. It should be banned.

Axel: Paranoid.


End file.
